Ultra V
Background Ultra V is a giant, high-tech robot. He was first built by Japanese scientists to battle the rampaging monsters. However, these scientists made the mistake of infusing Ultra V with the alien fuel. Once activated, he became self-aware, leaving the lab under his own control. Ultra V is the fifth version of a group of super robots designed to be saviors for cities under siege. Equipped with state-of-the-art eye lasers, space-age metal, rocket firing fists and an energy sword, Ultra V is ready to eliminate any threat to mankind. Now with a mind of its own, there is little to prevent it from unleashing its destructive technology. -Game booklet Ultra V -Living robot defender: This Mazinger-looking robot is fairly quick, and his jet pack adds to his maneuverability, although his durability is just average. -PSM #68 2/03 "Ultra V was an archetype we knew we just had to have," explains Mike Giam, the creative director at SCEA Santa Monica. "To have an all-star lineup of monsters without a character that evoked the giant robot anime of the past-like Great Mazinger, Brave Raideen, Getter Robo, or Grendizer-would have been unforgiveable." -Official U.S. Playstation Magazine #64, 1/03 Abilities Ultra V's long range attack is a retractable rocket-fist that reaches a far distance and does average damage, delivering your target before you, stunned. This can do more damage if you are holding an object at the time, especially an explosive truck. He has good armor and his projectiles fire at a fast rate, dealing medium damage. He is a high-jumper and climbs at a fast pace. His taunt is a sparring 1-2-3 punch, followed by a bow. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Head Kick: L-L-H *Kick Flip: H-L-H-L *KO Shove: L-L-L-H *Foot Bash: L-L-L-H-H *Rising Kick Juggle: H-H-DL-DH *Skull Slammer (Double Stun): UH-L-L-UH-DH *Double Airkick: L-L-L-H-L-L-H Trivia *Ultra V appears to be a reference to Mazinger Z , but his name seems to be a reference to the tokusatsu series Ultra Q, which is mainly about giant monsters. * Ultra V has a plasma sword, (which looks like a sultan sword with a katana holder.). He only uses it in combat for his short range special, however. *Ultra V is one of the two types of playable robots in the game. The other is Robo-47. *Ultra V appears in the form of a twin attack in Stage 9 at Tsunopolis. *A good strategy to use with his long range special is to have an explosive (semi-truck, small plane, etc.) in his hand when the attack is executed. The item will explode on contact with the target and do much more damage. *Ultra V's third costume has a similar color scheme to the robot Getter One from the original Getter Robo series *Ultra V's fourth Costume resembles EVA Unit 01, from the Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is complimented by the very slim design the EVAs had. *Ultra V's Long Range Special Reference to the Mortal Kombat Character Scorpion, who also uses a grappling ability to pull enemies towards him. *Ultra V is the only playable character who isn't shown in the campaign as their first skin. This, combined with his presence on the front cover, has led some to believe that he is the canonical player character. *The idea of Ultra-V being the Canonical "hero" of the game is further supported by the Adventure mode essentially acting as the player traveling the world, taking out the rampaging monsters 1 by 1, which was the intended purpose behind his creation. Costumes * Skin 1: Red/Blue/Gold from promo artwork (Default) *Skin 2: Blue/Silver Ninja from Stage 9/ Tsunopolis (Free) *Skin 3: Red/Silver Samurai from Stage 9/ Tsunopolis (35,000) *Skin 4: Purple Female Geisha (50,000) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots